sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Matthias Kovalenko
Name: Matthias Kovalenko Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Franklin High Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Homeroom 11B Hobbies: Is part of the Writing Club, Choir, Basketball team, School jazz band (plays saxophone). His interests include martial arts as a hobby, playing music, listening to music, the well-being of his sister, and bowling. Appearance: Matthias stands at a height of about 5'6", and while not especially tall, he is currently in the midst of a rather rapid growth spurt, resulting in a faster metabolism as of late. He has lost quite a bit of weight recently, now giving him a rather lean and smoothed-out body form that is not especially broad or muscular, but still gives him a youthful, moderately athletic appearance to him. Still a growing boy, he has a somewhat narrower form than most boys his age and grade. Despite this, his facial features possess a somewhat mature and adult like quality. His face is rather long with defined contours, a wide forehead and a prominent chin. His facial features, brown eyes, sharp nose, and narrow lips, appear like that of a grown adult. He has recently grown well out of his crew cut, having not trimmed his hair in a while. Though still ending above his chin, thick brown hair has taken to covering a good part of his ears and forehead, however he makes it a point to keep it tidy and neat. Biography: Born the older child to a young couple who owned a restaurant, Matthias lived a relatively normal and happy childhood. This, of course, was aside from the fact that he started becoming homeschooled by the time he reached 4th grade. As a child, Matthias was considered gifted for his age, and when his family found out that no advanced programs were being offered in any nearby schools, they hired a number of tutors and later registered him in online education courses that met the curriculum that ordinary schools met. All in all, Matthias found that he enjoyed homeschooling, due to the fact that he was able to spend more time with his family, as well as more spare time over all. He started taking saxophone lessons at the age of seven, and on his own discovered his own interests, namely music and more recently, writing. For the middle part of his childhood, from age five to seven, his parents often left him to his own devices, and because of this, he was able to learn independence at an early age and was given an opportunity to discover and explore his own interests and hobbies. Despite not being part of school, he was rather active in community activities, such as children’s choir and jazz band. Though he was trusted by his parents and allowed an independence that gave him the freedom to engage in his hobbies outside of homeschooling, he was often entrusted with the duty of looking after his sister, Jodeen, who was three years younger than he was. However, due to Matthias carefree nature and love of independence, looking after his pampered and needy younger sibling was seen as bothersome and a waste of precious time that could be spent working with his interests. Despite accepting the big brotherly role of looking after his sister, walking her between school and home, and taking her with her whenever he went out, Matthias quickly found it tiresome, and thought of Jodeen to be a nuisance, thus treating her as such. However, his attitude changed completely on his twelfth birthday, when his parents allowed him to spend the entire day at the local amusement park with his friends, on the condition that he took Jodeen with him while his parents were both off managing and working at the restaurant. This deeply irritated Matthias, who was having to drag his nuisance of a baby sister along with his friends, which was both a burden and an embarrassment. Jodeen kept dragging Matthias and begging him to take her to the rides and exhibits that she wanted to go, at the same time encumbering Matthias and his group of friends. Fed up at last, Matthias lost all sense of caring, allowing Jodeen to wander off on her own, not at all missing her while he spent time with his friends for the rest of the afternoon. However, it was near closing hour that Matthias had begun to get worried. While he did tell Jodeen to meet up with him later in the evening, he had never specified the place and time. Furthermore, it seemed as though no matter where Matthias looked, Jodeen was nowhere to be found. At last closing hour had passed by, and Matthias, ashamed and in fear of being punished by his parents, phoned his father, reporting that Jodeen was missing. Immediately after, Matthias found out that his sister Jodeen had been found by a man as she was wandering alone at the amusement park. They had made it as far as the city limits before they were miraculously stopped by police, Jodeen’s parents being reported soon after with help of an emergency number card kept by Jodeen. When Matthias had called his father, both parents were at the gas station where the car Jodeen and the man were both riding in were kept, and had been too busy talking with the police to immediately inform Matthias what had happened. Though Jodeen was recovered safe and unharmed, the thought of what might have happened to her was enough to make Matthias completely chance his attitude towards not only his sister, but himself. Only a few hours ago could he have cared less about leaving her on her own. Following the sudden scare, Matthias could only feel wracked with immense guilt and shame for what might have happened to his sister, who was nine-years-old at the time. As for his parents, not once did they scold him, nor did they show any anger or grudge for leaving his sister unattended to be found by a strange man on the street. They were determined to move on, and bury the knowledge of what had happened, as well as the prospect of what might have happened, and thus made it a point to not talk about the event again. Though not a harsh word was uttered by his parents to reprimand Matthias for his carelessness, their silence was punishment enough for him. In spite of being told that it was not his fault, and that nothing bad came out of it, it would not stop Matthias from blaming himself for what had happened, and feeling such immense guilt for the event that he still dwells on to this very day. Ever since, he has taken a rather protective, big-brotherly role, taking responsibility of looking after his sister more seriously than he had ever had before. Though the two of them have long since reconciled, nothing would stop Matthias from looking after his sister’s safety, hoping that through this he will be able to make up for the event of four years ago. At the age of fourteen, Matthias and his sister both discontinued their homeschooling, enrolling in Franklin school where they both attend nowadays. Jodeen is currently in middle school waiting on an admission to an advanced class that will place her on the same level as Matthias, whereas Matthias has long since made the transition into highschool. However, they still see eachother quite often, due to the fact that Matthias has personally taken Jodeen’s safety into his own responsibility, making sure she returns home safely before engaging in his other activities throughout school. Personality-wise, Matthias is rather easy-going and relaxed most of the time, despite his more serious nature. Level-headed and down-to-earth, he is often the last to lose his cool in any situation no matter how stressed he is. Despite not being at all talkative, he is generally rather sociable and pleasant to be with, due to the fact that he tries not to be threatening, is mature and well-mannered, and takes more to listening than speaking when engaging in a conversation. While he is honest and sincere with what is on his mind, he is conservative, much more conservative when it comes to revealing his feelings. Oftentimes he would put up a front of calmness and confidence whenever he feels upset, angry, or unhappy. The event involving the brief disappearance of his sister four years ago has transformed him into a serious, responsible person who has little tolerance for careless humour in dire situations. In truth, he is something of a worrywart, especially when it comes to the safety and well being of those he cares about. Due to his independence, he is able to take responsibility over others younger or weaker than he is. Advantages: Matthias is quite well-rounded in most fields, being a decent athlete while at the same time being quite resourceful and able to make some sort of good out of any situation. He is not one to panic in a tense situation, and instead is able to think rationally and keep calm even under pressure. Serious and responsible, he is one to take decisive action in any dire circumstance should it be for the sake of those close to him. Disadvantages: Matthias often puts on a mask of confidence and calmness to hide the fear or sense of trouble that he may often really be feeling. Being a serious and responsible person, he has a strong sense of guilt and conscious, and when it comes down to him doing something as atrocious as killing, for whatever the reason, it will put a great toll on his self-confidence and outward calmness. His judgement may also end up being hindered by his strong concern for the safety and well-being of those he cares about. Number: Male Student No. 18 --- Designated Weapon: Lasso Conclusions: B18 may be pretty well-rounded, but something tells me that his concern for others will be his downfall. In a game like SOTF, numero uno comes first. In the long run, hiding away with your friends will only lead to your downfall. I don't think Mr. Kovalenko will quite grasp that fact. Plus, if baby sister Jodeen somehow makes her way onto the island, I see this kid getting killed off in some vain attempt to save her. The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''LadyMakaze, Megami '''Kills: None Killed by: Mariavel Varella Collected Weapons: Lasso (issued weapon) Allies: Whitney Acosta Enemies: Eric Silvstedt Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ' ''"Whitney...(..) Look...I'm not playing. I promise. Just say it now if you don't trust me but...(..) I'm not going to kill anybody." Other/Trivia *Matthias's inspiration was actually Madelaine Shirohara from Version 1. During a group chat before V2 started, several members of the forum jokingly talked about making opposite-gender versions of V1 characters for V2. LadyMakaze expanded upon the idea, and Matthias was born. *When LadyMakaze was no longer able to roleplay in SOTF due to real-life circumstances, Matthias was adopted by Megami. *Oddly enough, despite being at the initial abductions, Jodeen Kovalenko was never on the island, rendering Matthias' search futile. Threads The various threads that contained Matthias. In order from first to finish. '''Pre-Game: *A Lone Soul At The Bar And Grill *A Matter Of Convenience Version II: *Memories and Revelations *Rebirth *Headhunter *Blood Sport *In the Darkest of Times *Trying Hard to Breathe *No Rest for the Weary Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Matthias Kovalenko. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students